Villancicos Navideños
by anothereleven345
Summary: Haruna pasea por las calles hasta que una escena le hace recordar su pasado durante estas epocas navideñas. Drabble participante del concurso Espiritu Navideño del foro Inazuma eleven.


_**Hola gente de todo el mundo, bonita y muy feliz con sus regalos de Navidad, bueno ahora les traigo un pequeño Drabble, el cual participa del concurso "Espíritu Navideño" del foro "Inazuma Eleven", espero les guste y les deseo un feliz año 2015 a todos (as)**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Villancicos navideños<span>_

Haruna Otonashi, una niña de unos 14 años estaba recorriendo las calles de la ciudad pensando en la Navidad, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el centro de la ciudad, de pronto escucho el sonido de unos tambores, acompañados de unas campanillas y lo que parecía ser el sonido de algún triángulo, fue hacia el lugar del cual provenían los sonidos, al llegar con la respiración algo agitada, mientras se acomodaba su bufanda nuevamente en el cuello, giro la vista hacia un grupo de niños, los cuales estaban tocando los instrumentos sobre una manta.

-Hola niños ¿Por qué están todos aquí con este frio? ¿No deberían estar en sus casas?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro y agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de los niños.

-P-pues la verdad es que n-no tenemos padres, todos somos hermanos- dijo la niña que parecía ser la más pequeña del grupo de tres personas, los cuales demostraban una expresión triste en sus rostros cuando la pequeña termino de hablar.

-Ya veo- dijo Haruna algo triste- lo siento, pero saben- dijo ahora tratando de animarlos- yo también fui huérfana al igual que ustedes, junto con mi hermano-

- ¿En serio?- pregunto uno de los niños que estaba al lado de la pequeña que hablo primero, los niños de pronto bajaron los instrumentos y se acomodaron alrededor de Haruna, quien se agacho quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas

-Sí, es cierto- dijo con una sonrisa maternal hacia le chico- nuestros padres murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años y mi hermano tenía seis, durante nuestra primera Navidad sin padres, me sentí sola, pero de pronto mientras contemplaba el árbol de Navidad del orfanato, escuche el sonido de unas campanas sonando en una de las salas del orfanato, corrí hacia ella y vía mi hermano tocando esas campanas y cantando "Adornad vuestra morada" el solo y con una gran sonrisa mientras yo lo veía-

- ¿Y qué paso después?- pregunto el tercer niño curioso.

- Pues al terminar de cantar, el me sonrió y se me acerco y me dijo: "Sé que extrañas a mama y papa, pero yo estoy contigo y te dedico este villancico como regalo de Navidad, espero que cada vez que sea Navidad podamos cantarlo juntos" finalmente me abrazo y yo le dije que si con todas mis fuerzas mientras sonreía-

-Muchas gracias por decirnos eso hermanita- dijo la pequeña feliz.

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo también me sentí muy sola cuando mis papas se fueron, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que mis hermanos están aquí conmigo y que con ellos no tengo por qué temer- dijo la niña quien al principio se veía triste pero al final se puso contenta.

-Hermana- dijeron al unísono los dos chicos restantes, quienes se vieron y asintieron con sus cabezas decididos.

-Bien hermanos- dijo el segundo niño, quien parecía ser el mayor de ellos, levantándose del suelo con decisión- vamos a cantarles a todo el mundo el villancico "Adornad vuestra morada" con nuestra nueva hermana- dijo señalando a Haruna quien se ruborizo un poco por la propuesta del menor.

Los niños se pusieron en posición junto con Haruna a quien le dieron unas campanas para que los ayudara y finalmente la pequeña empezó a cantar en compañía de sus hermanos quienes le apoyaban con instrumentos, a medida que transcurría el villancico la gente se colocaba alrededor de los cuatro chicos, mientras los contemplaban con sonrisas en sus rostros, cuando la pequeña termino de cantar todos a su alrededor aplaudieron y los niños junto con Haruna se colocaron en fila horizontal, se tomaron de las manos e hicieron una reverencia.

-¡Feliz Navidad, hermana!- dijeron los tres niños a Haruna, quienes ya abrazaban a la chica.

-¡Feliz Navidad a ustedes también!- dijo la chica correspondiendo el abrazo con emoción.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno espero les haya gustado se supone que debía publicarlo antes del 24 de diciembre pero el tiempo se me fue encima.<strong>_


End file.
